I love you, always and forever
by Unbalanced Kiss
Summary: It's Hinata's Birthday. "So why don't you? --confess that is. You'll probably feel better after-wards" "be-because... he l-loves Sakura..." obviously a sasuhina one-shot. OH EM GEE. NO WAY. it's a two-shot now. :
1. Chapter 1

**story: I love you, always and forever.  
by: Unbalanced Kiss**

(: Sasuke&Hinata couple pairing with some side ones to.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto. Not now not later. Not today not tomorrow, or even for the rest of my existence. But wouldn't it be cool if I did?_

* * *

Different colored balloons decorated the Hyuuga household. Music softly played throughout the house and the chatter of a small crowd could be heard. Hyuuga Hinata, not partaking in the conversation, sat comfortably on her sofa. A smile placed on her face as she watched her friends converse with one another.

She looked at the table full of gifts, twiddling her fingers nervously, wondering what exactly was placed inside each and every one of them. She then brought her attention to the Christmas tree straight across from where she sat. The lights reflected in her lavender eyes, red, blue, yellow, green, all blinking in different orders. "Happy Birthday, big sister!"

Short, slender arms wrapped around Hinata's sholders and a kiss was placed on her cheek. "Th-thankyou Hanabi" She gave her sister a sweet smile, a light shade of pink tinting her cheeks.

Loud, obnoxious knocking sounded from the front door and Hinata readied herself to get it, however, a hand on her sholder stopped her from getting up. Hinata looked at the grinning face of her younger sister. "Don't worry about it! I'll get it, just sit and relax Hinata"

She nodded her head absentmindedly and looked back to the Christmas tree, focusing her attention on the different ornaments that decorated it. Suddenly, as if without warning, a nose was almost touching her own and blue eyes were staring straight at her. "Happy Birthday Hinata-chan!"

Startled, she moved back quickly, her back hitting against the cushion. "N-n-naruto-kun!" He laughed and moved back, standing straight. "Startled you didn't I? Well, hope you don't mind but I dragged the teme along. Figured it's better then him moping around" His thumb pointed behind him where Sasuke stood, casually leaning on the railing, with his normal bored expression on.

"N-no, I do-don't mind" Hinata peeked behind Naruto to look at Sasuke, their eyes met and, embarrased, she brought her gaze to his feet, cheeks pink. "U-um. Th-thankyou f-for coming, Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san" Naruto patted her sholder, oblivious to her obvious blush, and asked, "So.... Have you seen Sakura?"

Hinata observed Naruto, his cheeks were slightly pink and the way he stood was awkward, his hand was rubbing the back of his head shyly.

Her brows furrowed and she felt a slight pang at his question. "Sh-she's p-probably i-in the kitchen" He grinned ear to ear "Thankyou!" She shook her head slightly, unaware of obsidian eyes carefully watching her. "it's n-no problem" She watched him walk away, her eyes lingering even when he was already gone. "You should probably just confess"

"It wo-wouldn't matter an-anyway. N-n-naruto-kun doesn't see m-me in th-that way" A hand automatically flung over her mouth as soon as the words left her mouth. She looked at Sasuke, a smirk played on his lips. "It's obvious, you know. The dobe's just too oblivious to even realize it" Shock slowly fading, she stared at him curiously before answering, "I kn-know"

"so why don't you? -- confess that is. You'll probably feel better afterwards"

"be-because..." He raised an eyebrow and she took in a deep breath. "because h-he l-lo-lov...." She swallowed, blinking back unwanted tears and tried again. "he l-loves Sakura-chan"

Her expression changed dramatically from passive to depressed. His changed to something she couldn't quite read. An awkward moment passed and Hinata opened her mouth to speak. "wh-why--" "Big sister! It's time to blow out the candles, come on! come onn!"

She tore her gaze away from Sasuke and looked toward Hanabi, who was tugging on her arm bringing her towards the dining room. Another arm grabbed her free one and she looked to see Sasuke gently gripping above her wrist. "H-hanabi. I'll b-be there in a m-minute"

Hanabi's hand left her arm and she sighed. "okay, but hurry up!" Hinata smiled at her impatience. "I will" She waited until she was alone with Sasuke before turning to face him.

"What were you going to ask?" His hand, almost reluctantly, fell to his side. Hinata shifted her weight to her side and started off awkwardly, "Wh-why do-does it matter t-to you, an-anyway?" Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but decided against it and shrugged, smirking at her. Hinata stared at him, confused. She was about to ask another question when she heard Hanabi calling for her in the next room.

"C-coming!" She turned to look back at Sasuke questioningly before walking off towards everyone else, hearing his footsteps behind her. After everyone ate their cake and icecream they told Hinata, excitedly, to open up her presents. She got things like clothes, teddybears, makeup, and weapons. She was sitting on the table with the last gift in her hand. There was a tiny card that read:

_I'm glad you didn't confess_.

She looked at it quizically before opening the tiny box, a beautiful gold necklace was placed carefully inside. Oddly, it was one that she had been admiring the night she went Christmas shopping. She gawked at it, unsure of what to do with it. Everyone went silent when she pulled it out of the box, carefully placing it in the palm of her hands, she found a small engraving in the middle. it read: I love you, always and forever.

Dark crimson painted her cheeks and she held it close to her heart as if that would calm it's racing. She stared at the crowd trying to decipher who would have bought the gift for her. She looked at Naruto, but he was immediately crossed off the list when she saw him holding hands with Sakura. She looked to Kiba, also a no, she knew about his secret relationship with Shino. She looked at Shikamaru.... but, he was obviously with Temari, no matter how much they denied it everyone could tell.

Chouji... well she barely had a conversation with him and he really likes Ino, almost as much as he likes food. Neji was her cousin and besides that fact, him and Tenten were already going out. Lee, well he was on a mission with Gai-sensei. Someone coughed beside her, bringing her attention, and everyone elses, towards him. Hinata gaped. Warm hands were placed on either side of her face, she was left staring into dark obsidian eyes. '_Sasuke.... Sasuke..... Sasuke?!?_ '

There was so much intensity in his eyes that Hinata was left speechless. She wouldn't have known what to say if someone was shot dead right then and there. The blush that stained her cheeks was so bad that it even started to reach her ears. "Hinata..." his voice was deep and husky and it made Hinata's heart pick up in speed, skipping beat every so often, she was sure Sasuke could hear it. "y-y-yes?" she managed to squeak out.

He smiled down at her, it was one of the sweetest smiles she had ever seen. '_my god... he's so..._' His lips pressed to her own in a chaste kiss. '_perfect..._' Everyone stood there, dumbfounded. Hinata, on the other hand, leaned into the kiss. And as soon as it started, it ended. Sasuke pulled away and leaned towards her ear, his warm breath sending chills down her back.

"_Happy Birthday, Hinata_"

And then she smiled...

**The End.**

* * *

**heyheyy. That's my story. well, I know tomorrow is Hinata's birthday but I really didn't feel like waiting until then to put this up. Oh. and about my other stories, they probably won't even get done. My dad was fixing up my computer and ended up having to delete everything off of it. So, I got mad. BlahBlah. Sorry for those of you that liked them :[ Maybe.... mayyybeee I'll finish them one day, when I'm old and dying. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi (:  
**

**Alright so I decided it'd be cool if I added like another chapter 'cept in Sasuke's point of view. But, not really because it's still in third person. (:**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto. So stop thinking I do~_

* * *

He played with the small box in his hand nervously, twirling the ribbon around in his hand, wondering when exactly would be a good time to give it to her. He smiled slightly, it was the first time in a long time that he had smiled, remembering how happy she was when she was admiring the gift. Her fore-head was pressed up against the glass and she just looked so beautiful.

When he bought the Necklace for her he was surprised at how _plain_ it was. Usually girls want more expensive things, no? All it was, was a gold necklace that seemed to shimmer if the light hit it _just_ right. He bought it for her nontheless and had it engraved.

I love you, always and forever; he wasn't sure when he had started to feel this way. All he knew was that he had always wanted to punch Naruto in the face everytime he caught her attention. He knew that he wanted to hold her close everytime her face showed even the slightest bit of sadness as she watched Naruto's antics in trying to win Sakura's heart.

And then the urge kept getting stronger and stronger until he finally decided he would tell her how he felt, knowing he'd get rejected by the _only girl_ who wasn't head over heels for him. She was _the only one_ that didn't chase after him and that made him so _relieved_ but it also hurt him to know she had no feeling towards him what-so-ever.

And so he was always _glad_ that she never confessed to Naruto. He was always _happy _to see Naruto chase after Sakura without giving the girl he actually _loved_ another glance. But then that always made him want to punch himself in the face because, even knowing how much she must've cared for the blonde, he had always wanted what would break her heart.

But even knowing that there could possibly be even the slightest chance, he wondered why exactly she didn't confess her feelings for him. All the weight on her sholders would be lifted and she could at least smile _more_ when she was around him. But he was happy, glad, relieved and so many more feelings that he had been feeling for the first time about this kind of thing, that she hadn't confessed. He had hoped she never would in the first place but he just had to wonder _what_ was going on in her head everytime she saw him.

And _why_ she wouldn't take the chance and just _tell him_ how she felt.

There was knocking at his door and he contemplated about if he should get up and get it or not. It was obviously Naruto, the obnoxious knocking had already pointed that out, and so he had decided against it. He seemed to have no choice however when the blonde knocked down his door.

His eye twiched and he almost beat Naruto to a bloody pulp, that is until he started to talk. He had said something about a party but he stopped listening when he heard _her_ name mentioned. And that's where he was, _her _house. he was so happy to be there that it almost.... _almost_ showed on his face. And so he stood casually against the railing, his fingers playing with her present placed in his pocket, watching her.

Naruto had greeted her and there was a light pink on her cheeks. When Naruto had mentioned bringing Sasuke along she peeked behind him, but he didn't tear his gaze away from her, not even for a second. And not even when their eyes met. She said something about how she didn't mind his being there blushing slightly as she looked up at Naruto's grinning face, and how he _wished_ that blush was meant for him.

And even though he knew it hurt to watch how Naruto made her react he kept on watching, observing every single move she made. And no matter how creepy that sounded in his head he didn't stop, he couldn't bring himself _to_ stop. Then Naruto had asked if she had seen Sakura, and her face distorted to sadness before she quickly realized it and put on a small smile.

One that could very well break his heart, Naruto was oblivious to it all and that made Sasuke want to punch him in his face so much more then he originally wanted to. But despite it all she had told him what he wanted to know and he was off to his destination, her eyes lingering where he was just standing.

He had asked why she didn't just confess already, he had wanted to know of course. She answered immediately without realizing it, covering her mouth when it was already too late to take back her words. She looked to him, fear evident on her face, afraid that to whoever she spilled her secret to would reveal it to Naruto. A smirk played on his lips, trying to hide how much pain he was feeling for her and for himself.

He told her how obvious it was and that Naruto was just to oblivious to ever notice. The shock fading off, her expression changed to a sullen and curious one. She had told him how she knew and so he asked her why she hadn't confessed, hoping for a different answer. He told her that she would feel so much better afterwards. She tried to speak up but gave a one worded response he raised his eyebrow in return. She told him that Naruto loves Sakura.

He saw the tears pool at her eyes and watched how hard she tried to just _stop them_ from dripping down her porcelin like skin. And without even realizing he looked at her with so much pain and love that it was almost unbearable just to _not_ touch her, hold her, tell her he loved her so much that it shouldn't even matter that Naruto didn't notice how she cared.

But she couldn't put her finger on what kind of expression he was showing her, it was one that she had never seen before. And in the next moment her little sister was tugging at her arm telling her that everyone was waiting for her to blow out the candles. Aching to just touch her he gently grabbed her arm and she looked back at him, telling her sister she'd be there in a minute.

And when they were alone she waited for him to say something, so relunctantly he let his hand drop to his side making sure he at least brushed the skin of her hand, she didn't notice. He asked her what she was going to ask before and she had asked him why exactly did it matter to him anyway. He opened his mouth to tell her everything that was on his mind, how he loved her and how he hated to see her sad but he couldn't help but be so _glad_ that Naruto didn't even _bother_ to look at her twice.

But he closed his mouth when he couldn't bring himself to say it and decided to shrug, smirking. He could tell this irked her a little and how confused she was but when her sister called for her it seemed that all was forgotten. She looked back at him quizically, expecting him to follow her and he did.

He watched her open her gifts, smiling at each and everyone one of them. When she got to his present, which he put on the table when no one was looking, she read the card buit couldn't make out who would've given it to her. When she opened it however, he had to hold in a smile, her expression was so _perfect_. Then she read the engraving, her face taking on the most beautiful shade of crimson he has ever seen on her.

When she began to scan the crowd, he moved next to her. When her expression changed to confusion he coughed. She turned to look at him so shocked she was speechless, so red that her blush reached her ears. He cupped her face in his hands and touched their fore-heads together. "Hinata..." His voice was just above a whisper, deep and husky. She squeaked a small 'yes' and he smiled at it, he smiled at _her_.

He swore he could faintly hear her heart pick up in speed. But he was _so_ happy. The happiest he has _ever_ been, because upon her face was the brightest of blushes and it _was_ meant for him. Not Naruto, him! He couldn't help himself, he _really_ couldn't hold it back anymore.

And so he gently placed his lips upon hers, which he noted were soft and warm. He poured _so_ much love into that _one_ _kiss _he was sure she could tell. He pulled away to whisper in her ear....

"_Happy Birthday, Hinata"_

And when he pulled back to look at her, she smiled.

Because even though the kiss was short, she could tell just_ how much _he was in love with her.

* * *

**Kay. so. Tell me what you think. Personally I like this chapter :) but then again it could've turned out like shit.**

**I hate Sasuke D: I think he's totally out of Character D: D:  
**

**oh well. review?  
**


End file.
